The Warriors of the Darkness
by ChaosBrooks
Summary: Umbrella has created a team (The Dark Warriors) designed to undertake dangerous missions.When a viral outbreak occures at an Umbrella base the creatures are released which is bad for the S.T.A.R.S team and the army unit trapped inside when the door closes
1. The Team in the Darkness

Test  
  
Jack opened the door to the lab closly followed by two men in white coats. They were in an underground research facility run by Umbrella's rival company Thunder.   
  
"were ready to begin testing", one of the scientists said picking up a test tube filled with a strange chemicle.  
  
"Begin", Jack said. Over the past two weeks Jack had risen through the ranks of the Thunder company and was now one of their top scientists. He noticed something moving in the shadows in the corner of the room.  
  
As the scientists began the experiment Jack stepped over to the corner of the room and entered the shadows.  
  
"Charge", He whispered to a small figure who was practically invisable," Take care of them while i let the others in".  
  
The creature nodded and walked into the light. It looked like a hunter except it was pitch black in colour. It ran forward and tackled the two men to the ground. As it killed them Jack pressed the button on a wall and wotched on a view screen as three creatures wondered through the halls before walking through the door to the lab. Jack turned to face them.  
  
"Our mission is to wipe out Thunder so there not a threat to Umbrella", Jack said," then we need to destroy this base".  
  
"So theres going to be a lot of destruction", One of the creatures said.It looked like a cross between a lizard and a man. On its back was a flamethrower pack and two pipes led to the actual flame throwers beneath its wrists.  
  
"Yes pyro", Jack said to the creature, "go with the Shadow Hunter and collect the explosives and meet us in the nuclear reactor.   
  
"yes sir", Pyro said as he walked out of the room followed by the creature that had killed the two scientists.  
  
"Nemesis, Reaper you two are to eliminate the staff while I gather the research material", Jack told the other two creature,"most of them should be in the mess hall about now". The two giant creatures walked off while Jack walked over to the bodies to the scientists and picked up a keycard.  
  
Sam Core sat in the mess hall eating a hamburger and talking about the project he was working on.   
  
"I decided to leave Jack in charge while I went for lunch", he said.   
  
As he was finishing his story the Nemesis and the Reaper burst through the door. Sam ran into the kitchen as Nemesis let loose with his Gattling gun. The Reaper walked through the sea of dead bodies and entered the door to the kitchen. Sam was nowhere in sight and the Reaper was confused when the Nemesis entered. The two of them returned to the mess hall to find Jack ,Pyro and the Shadow Hunter waiting.  
  
"Good job", Jack called out when he saw them," I take it there all dead".  
  
The Nemesis shook his head, pointed to the kitchen and shrugged his shoulders. He then held up 1 finger.  
  
"So one person vanished in the kitchen did they", Jack thought aloud," I know where they are I want the rest of you to set the explosives and meet me back at the chopper and Pyro tell Luke to wait".  
  
Jack opened the door to the armoury and walked inside. He found himself staring down the barrel of a M16.  
  
"Jack thank god it's you", Sam sighed lowering the gun," Thank god your still alive".  
  
Behind him were five other people, the whole security force for the facility, they ate in a different part of the base.  
  
Jack walked to the back of the room and picked up a handgun as Sam told him what happened. Jack slowly turned around and fired a shot straight into the head of a security guard.  
  
"What the hell are you doing", Sam asked staggering backwards raising his M16.  
  
Jack just smiled an evil smile and killed another two security guards. The other two opened fire and Jack fell to the ground with loads of bullets in his chest.  
  
"Let's get out of here one of the security officers said as they wotched Jack stand up and the bullet holes heal up.  
  
"What the hell are you", Sam asked as the security guards ran out of the room.  
  
In answer to his question Jack laughed and began to change. His skin turned a slight shade of grey and huge claws began to emerge from his left hand and his right fingers began to merge into one giant blade.  
  
Sam ran into a large room lined with cages that contained hunters. Thunder had stolen them from Umbrella and experimented on them. The three of them were halfway across the room when Jack burst through the door. One of the security guards turned around and began to fire his M16. Sam and the other security guard ran into a small room and lowered a steel door. Jack killed the shooter with one quick slash. Sam ran up to a control pannel and pressed a switch opening the cages. The hunters ran at Jack but the Tyrant just batted them away. The last Hunter charged and Jack picked it up and threw it through the steel door. Sam wotched in horror as the Hunter tore the Security guards weapon from his hands and bit his hand. The security guard screamed in pain as The hunter killed him. Sam fired off loads of rounds from his M16 killing the Hunter. Sam sat down relieved. His relief turned to horror as he looked up and saw Jack standing there in human form holding the dead mans gun. He fired one round straight into Sams head and laughed.  
  
Jack jumped into the chopper and stared at the rest of his team standing looking at him.  
  
"There all dead", he said as the facility exploded behind them. He reatchedinto his pocket and pulled out a report labled "Aquatics" and said, "Mission complete". 


	2. Entering the Edge

Sorry the first two chapters are short but the rest are going to be a lot longer  
  
Chris Redfield sat staring out of the left hand side of the Chopper on his way to a Umbrella facility that they had recently discovered hidden on a small island in the carribean. Sitting on his side was the rest of team Alpha, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield. On the other side of the chopper was Bravo team Carlos Oliveira, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton and Billy Coen. Piloting the chopper was the newest member of the S.T.A.R.S team. Ted Herbert was a friend of Leon's and went through police training with him. After his home town of Badger City was subjected to a viral outbreak Ted met Leon and some of the other S.T.A.R.S members when they went to investigate. After escaping Ted decided to join the S.T.A.R.S members to help take down Umbrella.  
  
"about another half hour", Ted called back to the rest of the team," Id start checking your weapons if I were you".  
  
Carl Pilgrim stood wotching Greg Vee take off in his Helicopter and leave the rest of the S.O.S (Special Operations Squad) on the ground.   
  
"Radio when you want extraction", Greg said over the intercom to the rest of the team on the ground  
  
"Will do Greg", Carl replied turning to face his team," Phoebe Lee guard this area while we go in and investigate".  
  
"Yes sir", Phoebe Burge and Lee Brown replied and wotched as the rest of their team walked off through a small tunnel.  
  
Chris held his Magnum tight as he walked through the dense jungle walking towards where he heard gunshots. Turning to the rest of the stars he nodded and beganto run. He emerged into a clearing and found a man shooting at what appeared to be some kind of green scaly creature. Chris instantly recognised it from his experiences in the Spencer Mansion, It was a hunter.  
  
Chris wotched as one of the Hunters charged past the man and towards someone Chris hadn't noticed before, a woman who appeared to be wounded. Knowing what he had to do Chris ran forward and fired one shot from his Magnum sending the Hunter into the nearby trees. The rest of the stars unit followed his lead and ran forward shooting the Hunters. After about a minute all the hunters were dead. Rebecca ran to the womans side while Chris approached the man.  
  
"Thanks", the man said to Chris,"My name is Lee Brown".  
  
"And im Chris Redfield", Chris replied shaking his hand.  
  
Jack awoke from his stasis sleep and looked around the lab. He gasped in horror as he saw his creator, Mike Gear lying in the corner of the room near the switch to open the stasis tanks. Jack ran over to Mike and noticed blood pouring from a wound in his neck, it was obvious that he had been bitten.  
  
"Master", Jack whispered leaning down," what happened".  
  
"There was a spill in lab 3", Mike said his voice sounding weak," You must make sure no one gets out alive".  
  
After saying this Mike closed his eyes and died. Jack turned around and stared at Nemesis, Reaper and Pyro still in their stasis tanks. The Shadow Hunter was missing. Jack pressed the button and drained the stasis fluid from the three tanks and wotched as his three allies awoke. He filled them in on what had just happened and their mission.  
  
"So we need to eliminate everyone", Pyro asked a smile creaping across his face.   
  
"Yes", Jack replied, "Pyro find the Shadow Hunter and tell him to meet us here".  
  
Pyro nodded and left the room. Jack turned to the other two.  
  
"Nemesis head to the entrance hall and stand guard", He said," Reaper wait here with me". The two Tyrants nodded and Nemesis walked out of the door.  
  
"So your the people who survived Raccoon city", Lee asked. The group had sat down in a circle and were talking.   
  
"Yea", Jill said unhapply,"Were here to try and take down Umbrella".  
  
"Thats pretty much the same reason were here", Phoebe said holding a cloth over the gash in her knee,"we were escorting an ex Umbrella employe here so he could take us to where there holding the t-virus".  
  
"We had better get inside", Chris said standing up," Rebecca, Barry stay here to guard Phoebe. Lee come with us".  
  
Pyro walked through the door to find Jack and Reaper sitting there. The Shadow Hunter followed Pyro and the two of them sat down in the middle of the room.  
  
"Pyro I want you to go down and guard the T-virus because any survivors might try to steal it before they leave", Jack started giving out orders," Reaper travel through the air vents and and go back up Nemesis while shadow Hunter and I wonder around and look for survivors". 


End file.
